Modern Day Adventures with Fionna and Cake
by bethann4
Summary: Fionna has an iPhone. Aaa is more modern now and Fi and Cake still go on adventures.


CHAPTER 1: The Invitation.

I walk into my dark bedroom with Cake close behind. I sit down on my bed and turn on the TV. I turn the channel to Aaa news; the new news anchor looks down at a sheet of paper. She starts to stutter about how Prince Gumball is having a party tomorrow. _Did he invite me?_ I go downstairs to the mailbox and Cake asks me," "What ya doing hun?" I reply, "Checking the mailbox for a invitation from Gumball," She nods her head and sits down again. In the mailbox is a pink letter with my address on it. I get it out. The letter reads,

Dear Fionna,

My party is March 22, 2013, at 2:00 pm. We will have the kingdom's tastiest foods, I hope you like them! Almost everyone I know is invited, even Marshall lee. We will have games and show a movie. Hope you come!

Love, Prince Gumball

I go back upstairs and hand the letter to Cake. She reads it and jumps up and down. She says, "Oh, goody! I can pick out a dress for you!" She goes to my closet and gets the pink chest my mother gave me when I was 9. It was for special occasions and I'm very surprised the dresses still fit. Cake gets a blue and white dress out and holds it up. "Isn't it just lovely! Perfect for tomorrow," I get it from her and go to the bathroom and try it on. To be honest it looks pretty good on me. I walk back into the room and spin around for her. She smiles and hugs me. I roll my eyes and smile too. _I hope she doesn't get a purse for me out of that chest._ She looks at me and says, "Just this time I won't make you bring a purse," Its like she read my mind! Cake pushes the chest back into the closet. I go back into the bathroom and take the dress off. I get some pajamas from my drawers and put them on in the bathroom. I say goodnight to Cake and she turns off the light as I get into bed.

I wake up and go into the kitchen where Cake is cooking bacon pancakes. I grin and sit down at the table. She gets off the stool and says, "Good Morning!" I say," Good Morning, Cake!" and point to the food. She steps back on the stool and puts two bacon pancakes on a plate. She gets a fork out of the case of utensils and hands the fork and the plate to me. I lick my lips and set it down. I dig in after I put some syrup on the pancakes. I finish the first bite and drink some of the milk Cake just gave me. She starts to make herself some, finally. I have eaten one pancake when she sits down with her breakfast. She looks up from her food and says, "I am so excited for today! You will look stunning in that dress," I nod and start on the second pancake. She smiles," I'm glad you like it!" I finish my breakfast and stand up. Cake has just started on her second pancake.

I go into my bedroom and get my iPhone. I go through the kitchen and set down on the couch in the living room. I check Facebook and Twitter. Gumball has a new tweet, "Who's coming to my party today?! :)." I comment, "I am!" I see that Flame Prince has commented, "I can't come because I will burn down the place. :(. " Gumball replied with a sad face.

Cake got up from the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She goes over to the couch and sits next to me. I say, "Flame Price can't come to Gumball's party" "Why?' "He will burn the place down," "Oh, yeah. How did you find that out?" "Twitter" I hold up my phone. Cake nods. She gets the remote and turns it to her favorite channel, Food TV. I laugh as I read a funny tweet. I set down my phone on the coffee table and watch TV with Cake. After about an hour my phone rings. I pick it and put it to my ear. Marshall Lee is on the phone. I say, "Hi," "Hey, Fionna. I saw on twitter you're coming to Gumball's party." "Yeah. Why?" "No reason. I hope there is some good food there." "Me too. Well, I gotta get ready for the party! Bye," "Bye" I end the phone and set it phone says the time is 1:00. I say to Cake, "Got to go get ready," She picks the the remote up and changes the channel. I walk out of the living room and into my bedroom. I take off my pajamas and my hat. I put on my dress and shoes. I go into the bathroom and fix my hair. I put my hat back on. I walk into the living room and Cake is smiling at me. She shouts, "Oh my glob! You look glamorous!"

I blush and look down at my feet as I say, "Well, better get on the road to Candy Kingdom," We walk out the door and Cake makes herself bigger. I hop on and we go to Candy Kingdom.

CHAPTER 2: Gumball's Party

Once we arrive, Prince Gumball has just finished putting the decorations up. Cake goes over to Lord Monochromicorn and starts talking to him. I see that Lumpy Space Prince has just arrived and is talking to Gumball. I stroll over to them and say," What's up?" Lumpy Space Prince turns around and answers," Talking about how everybody wants my lumps," Prince Gumball says," No, we weren't. We were talking about who all would come," Lumpy Space Prince rolls his eyes. Cinnamon Bun is here. I look up and see snow. How odd! Gumball notices the snow. I whisper to him," Ice Queen. She wants to get all the princes. Wait I didn't bring my sword!" He looks alarmed, too. I run over to Cake. I half-shout," Did you bring my sword?" "Of course, I did!" "Thanks," She hands the sword to me. I look up at the sky again and see the Ice Queen. Cake makes herself taller as I hop on. We caught the Ice Queen off guard. Cake moves toward her and I swing my sword. She screams and shoots ice at me from her hands. I quickly block it. Cake hits the Ice Queen's crown and it falls to the ground. Everyone stares at the crown and then back at us.

I see Prince Gumball getting on Lord Monochromicorn. I didn't know Gumball could fight! They fly up to where we are. Gumball has a little dagger and he tries to hit Ice Queen but misses. I shout, "SWING HIGHER!" He tries several more times and the last swing he hits her in the gut with the tip of the small dagger. She grunts and flies away to her ice palace. The crowd below cheers and Cake puts me back on the ground where the party is. Lord Monochromicorn flies back down with Prince Gumball. Marshall Lee is under a tent and motions for me to come to him. I walk over to him and wave. He says, "Nice fighting up there. I bet Ice Queen won't try to mess with Prince Gumball anymore," "Yeah," I laugh and he says, "Got to go. My mother only wanted me to stay for a short amount of time, bye," "Bye," He puts his hat on and walks away.

Prince Gumball comes over to me and I say, "Thanks for helping me," "I was just about to say thanks for getting rid of her!" "I think you did most of the work," "Thanks," He gets something from out of his pocket and says, "I got some flowers from you," "Oh, thank you. They look AND smell wonderful!" They were purple and white flowers. _Where did they come from?_

After about an hour everybody is heading home. I say bye to everybody that I see and then go over to Cake. She says, "Goodbye," To Lord Monochromicorn and then comes over to me. She makes herself bigger once again and I hop on. The time we get home it is dinnertime. I suggest spaghetti to Cake and she nods while licking her lips. I say, "Guess what!" "What sweetie?" "Gumball gave me flowers," "How sweet of him!" She gets out the ingredients for her delicious spaghetti. I go turn the TV in the living room on. After about 30 minutes I hear a beep and look at Cake. She is done with dinner. I go get a fork and bowl for Cake because she already has mine. I set down in my spot as Cake does the same. I finish in no time because it is that good.

CHAPTER 3: Long Lost Little Sister

I get woken up by a knock at the door. Before I go answer the door I check what time it is, 3:00 AM! I open the door and hear a small child cry. I look down. On the door mat below is a little girl about 3 years of age. She looks confused and scared. The first thing I notice about her is her hat. It is exactly like mine! She has a blue onesie on. _Should I pick her up?_ I slowly squat down to the girl. She holds her small hands out and says,"Mama?" _I guess I should take her inside. _I pick her up very carefully. She holds on to me like she knows me! I set her down on the couch. I go to my room and shake Cake awake. She shouts, "Is it time to wake up yet?" "No. I have got something to show you," She gets up slowly and follows me to the living room. When she sees the baby she asks me, "Who is that?" "She was on the door mat," She nods and goes to pick the child up. I say, "What should we name her?" "Molly. I don't know!" "Molly is good. I guess," "How about Nikii?" "Even better!" We both look down at Nikii.

I take off the little hat like mine and see long blonde hair just like mine, too! I show Cake. She smiles and says, "She might just be your long lost baby sister!" "I don't remember having one," "Maybe after you left home your mother had her," She looks at Nikii. "Why is she here then?" "No idea," I say, "Better get back to bed," _Where is she going to sleep?_ I pick the child up and bring her into my bedroom. I find my old purple baby blanket and wrap it around Nikii loosely. She lays on a big orange pillow on my bed. _I hope she sleeps well. _I lay down and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up once again to crying. _Oh no! _I rise from my bed and pick up Nikii. _I guess she is hungry. _I bring her to Cake in the kitchen and say, "She needs milk in a baby bottle!" "Okay. I have one from when you were little," "Why would you have that?" "I don't know but better be glad I do," She fills it up with milk and gives the bottle to Nikii. She pushes it away. Cake says, "She must be too old for milk in a bottle. She looks about three," "How about you give her some veggies?" "Good idea!" Cake gets some carrots and cuts them up into small bite size peices. She then puts them on a plate. She sets Nikii down in a chair at the table and puts the plate in front of her. Cake says, "Eat up!" Nikii looks at her and then at the plate of carrots. She slowly picks up a small peice of carrot and sticks it in her mouth. She smiles and eats another piece. I say, "Looks like she likes carrots!" In about 3 minutes she finishes her plate. I pick her up and set her down on the couch and turn on the TV. Nikii says, "Watch Mickey Mouse?" I nod and change the channel to Disney JR. She gets in my lap and starts sucking her thumb. I say, "I've got to eat too," I get up and pour some cereal and go back to the couch after I eat my breakfast. I call Violet, "Hey, wanna come hang out?" "Sure! Let me ask my dad first," I hear Violet and her father talking to each other. Finally, she comes back to the phone and says, "I can," "Okay. How about you come here at 12 PM?" "Kay," "Bye," "See ya!"

Violet Biv is the bestest friend in the whole world. Her father created rainbows and she has a pet panda. Her dad's name is Roy G. Biv, her mother is named Indigo. They live pretty far away but she can travel at the speed of light on her panda. I met her when I was 5 because my father was friends with her father in school.

I tell Cake that Violet is coming over she says, "I'm going to make y'all cookies!" "Yum!" Nikii says, "Yay! Cookies!" I ask Cake, "What kind?" She replies, "Rainbow sprinkle cookies because she loves my rainbow cookies!" "True," Cake gets the cookie batter leftover from last time and gets a big pan out. She puts the mini rainbow cookies on the big black pan. I look at Nikii and say, "Can we watch something else?" She replies, "Otay," I pick up the remote and turn the channel to my favorite TV show, Aaa Crimes. Then, I remember that its kind of gruesome so I change it to a cooking show. After about and hour I hear a knock on the door. I look at my phone, the time is 1:53. I get up and invite Violet in. I smell Cake's famous cookies.

Violet says, "Do I smell cookies?" Cake replies, "Yes!" "Awesome!"

I lead violet to the couch while her pet panda smells around. Her panda's name is Lavender


End file.
